halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Carter Larose
"There's no crime in keeping the peace, no hell for earnest men" -Larose defending his actions after falsifying a UNSC invasion in order to convince two independent factions to align together on the former UEG colony of Havannah. Nathan Larose, born July 18th, 2526 on Barrow. With the onset of the war Nathan's wealthy family fled to Earth where he attended boarding school. Larose attended the Patuxent River Academy of Military Science for high-school, graduating in 2544. Allowing him to complete NOCS earlier than his peers. Serving aboard various UNSC platforms and quickly gaining a portfolio of positive remarks from his commands Larose was viewed as somewhat of a prodigy and expected to serve an impressionable career as a starship captain. Command History UNSC Siren's Bane Upon commissioning as a UNSC Naval Officer in 2547 Larose, due to his exceptional performance in school was graduated among top honors and began his service as a Luitenent. His first command would be the UNSC Sirens Bane as the Communications Officer (COMO). As acting Communcations Officer aboard the Sirens Bane Lt. Larose would participate in the Batlte of Skopje before the Sirens Bane would be rerouted into the outer colonies to face the brunt of the Covenant invasion as the outer colonies continued to perish. Once within the outer colonies Lt. Larose was witness to the glassing of Verent and Paris IV. 2550 Lt. Larose would then participate in the Battle of Ballast following the battle Lt. Larose would be heavily interviewed by ONI agents regarding his loyalty to the UNSC and humanity and was there after granted levels of security clearance beyond his rank and position aboard the Sirens Bane. Lt. Larose reportedly spent a month off ship and at an ONI intelligence garrison where the majority of the black-ink portion of his career begins. In 2551 Lt. Larose took on dual duties as an ONI agent aboard the Sirens Bane while still fulfilling his duties as the Communications Officer. During this year the Sirens Bane would be reassigned to various secret missions. Battle For Earth ]] Lt. Larose aboard the Sirens Bane would participate in the second half of the Battle for Earth largely participating in the South American Campaign in an effort to combat excavation efforts in Brazil's rainforests. The Sirens Bane and supporting ships would eventually be recalled from the engagement instructed to nuke the area and return to orbit to help establish a stronger orbital defensive. En-route the Sirens Bane received a critical hit to its engines causing catastrophic damage and forced the Destroyer to crash in the Sahara Desert of Northern Africa. Among the survivors Lt. Larose helped lead a ground and air exodus away from the crash site and out of the desert. The survivors were able to join up with forces in Egypt repelling a covenant invasion party. The [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] would assist and evacuate the Sirens Bane survivors before heading to New Mombasa to assist in greater covenant occupation. Lt. Larose assisted in the bridge of the Call to Valor albeit suffering significant injuries from the crash beforehand. Following the end of the battle for Earth and activation of the Ark Portal Lt. Larose aboard the Call to Valor joined the remainder of the Earth Defense Fleet and Covenant Separatists to continue pushing back what remained of the Covenant Loyalist fleet on Earth. Shield World Trevelyan Following the end of the Human - Covenant war Lt. Larose was promoted to Lt. Commander and went deeper into his connection at ONI to receive shore duty on shield world Trevelyan as one of the primary communications officers managing communications security and overseeing research of the Dyson spheres communications systems. His time on the Shield world allowed him access to forerunner glyphs, records, and a number of O.N.I's secrets. Following his tour on Trevelyan which ended in early 2554 Larose was qualified for nearly any command of his choosing, he instead chose to become a crew member of the Valor. Paxopolis Being the lead communications officer of Paxolpolis made Larose responsible for communication security, early electro sensor detection, and his primary work being to interpret and make useful the swath of Forerunner intelligence. Larose's time in Paxopolis also afforded him the opportunity to work side by side many Sangheili from the Swords of Sangheilios, and even head a joint research team in which many of the Sangheili members doubled as his students. Larose's close interactions with the Sangheili earned him good regards in the eyes of many Sangheili, and sheds light on Larose's view on former members of the Covenant as being friendly. UNSC Call to Valor Lt. Commander Larose was active bridge personnel aboard the [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] as the executive officer (XO). In late 2554 the Valor was patrolling the outer colonies when it responded to a distress beacon and was ambushed by a Kig-Yar pirate group which successfully delivered a critical blow to the Valors bridge killing all of her present Bridge staff. Larose managed to access the bridge and regain control of the ship. Through use of the remaining archer missiles and counter measure systems Larose was able to deter further boarding or attacks long enough to charge up for an emergency slip space jump. Following his return to dry dock for repairs Larose was made Captain of the Valor with Optio, as the ships new A.I. Along with a entirely new bridge module based on the bridge model used aboard the Strident Class Heavy Frigate Jaeter Crisis In late 2555 Lt. Commander Larose, acting captain of the UNSC Call to Valor, served in the battlegroup sent to Jaeter where he played a crucial role in the Jaeter crisis acting largely as a diplomatic agent for the local militia forces and the UNSC fleet in orbit. Along with delivering regular humanitarian aid to the planet Larose was able to establish a well-liked reputation among the Militia and Jeater's civillian populations. When Jaeter was sieged by Covenant remnant force the Valor along with militia forces were able to successfully launch a cover assault after Larose lead a mission to capture one of the enemy fleets destroyers. usually ensured they each had someone watching the others back. ]] During the battle to push back the remnant forces Lt. Commander Larose performed a dangerous maneuver in which he lead two pursuing blockade runners straight down towards Jaeter and then flipping his ship so that the Valors engines were facing Jaeter and then using all power to propel the ship out of the gravity well, forcing the blockade runners to be vulnerable from the rear as they attempted to stabilize against their own momentum. Using a barrage of Archer missiles and a Hyperion Nuclear missile Larose was able to criticaly damage the enemy ships engines, finishing them off with the nuke. What survived was undoubtedly pulled into Jaeters gravity well. Larose risky maneuver became known as "Larose Launch" Continuing to serve on Jaeter as a diplomat for the UNSC with the JDF Larose alongside Athena Maye and Greta 'Kovum collaborated through various military exercises during the JDF's first year of recognized autonomy. Jaeter was even called upon to, under leadership of Larose, conduct joint operations along the fringe of UEG space such as the investigation of the disappearance of the Pekko, a Shaman-class colony ship which went dark on the colony of Beta Mu V. Following the incident and disappearance of the Pekko, the Valor was requisitioned back into Battlegroup November which had repaired itself over the last year and half. Returning to its original mission of securing lost worlds and combatting piracy operations as its official assignment the Valor in truth, with Battlegroup November investigated the Pekko incident more perversely with the Elegius IV, an Elegius-class Battleship as the battlegroups interim flagship. The commitment to Humanity and lasting peace among species recognized in his time on Jaeter earned him many accommodations and an early promotion to Commander, making him among the youngest of UNSC Commanders at only thirty years old. Requiem Campaign Commander Larose extended his tour as captain of the Charon Class frigate, [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] which served during the Requiem campaign . While stationed on Requiem the Valor operated on the far side of the planetoid offering Fireteam Thermal support and base building capabilities. Valor offered support and logistical command overseeing Thermal Operations. The Valor narrowly escaping after stalling the evacuation in order to wait for fireteam Thermal who had gone missing. His delay in abandoning the spartan fireteam allowed the team to successfully escape aboard the Call to Valor moments before the destruction of requiem. Following his command of the UNSC Call to Valor and for his devotion to service and his men Larose was promoted from Commander to Captain and given command of the prototype UNSC Deliverance, the namesake ship of a new class of UNSC frigate. UNSC Deliverance Upon accepting command of the UNSC Deliverance, Spartan Commander Chandler was transferred to the ship from Infinity as the Deliverance's XO and Spartan Commander for the Spartan forces on board, some of which being Fireteam Thermal. His closeness to Fireteam Thermal would would continue as the leader of Fireteam Thermal, Spartan Chandler, was promoted to Spartan Commander and became the executive officer aboard the UNSC Deliverance which was home to Thermal team along with 39 total Spartan IV's. As of late 2558 the UNSC Deliverance captained by Larose embarked on her maiden voyage and trial run across former UNSC space to combat insurrectionist and remnant forces and establish listening posts on former UNSC worlds. * Barstow Campaign * Omayyad Incident Created Crisis Following the attack on Earth by Cortana's Created the Deliverance eventually picked up a distress beacon left by Infinity, a looped message detailed instructions to avoid major settlements, a list of colonies known to have already fallen to the Created, and orders to regroup with available allies immediately. Larose immediately headed towards Jaeter to alert the Jaeteran Defense Force and assist in evacuations of the planet. * Crux Installation 02 After discrovering the location of the installation on an abandoned forerunner moon the crew make a stunning discovery regarding Forerunner history before the Created arrive. * Adytum Aided by the monitor of the Crux installation the Deliverance and her crew have been sent to an ancient shield world which may not be forerunner in origin. Trivia * Following his services on Jaeter, the JDF eventually commissioned a ship in his namesake honorarily, the JDSS Larose, a Seyer-Class Attack Carrier. * Larose and Athena have been comically compared to Miranda Keyes and Sgt. Johnson minus the romantic implication. * Non-traditionally, Larose prefers to be in the thick of operations. Often times leaving his XO in command of the ship while he goes groundside if at all possible. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Deliverance Category:Character Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Characters